1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a power supply.
2. Description of Related Art
Power supplies often include an insulated housing, a circuit board, and a cable. The circuit board is received in the housing and connected to power mains for converting local power to a suitable/applicable supply for a specific load. The power cable is received in the housing and is fixedly connected, for example, soldered to the circuit board. As such, if the circuit board or the cable is damaged or when load parameters change, it is necessary to disconnect the cable from the circuit board, even if soldered, and connect a (new) cable to a (new) circuit board. This is an inconvenience.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a power supply, which can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.